The Fast and the Furious 2
by Demon of Shadows
Summary: Set after the end of the movie, Dominic, Brian, and the crew take a vacation from street racing for a couple of months, then come back to find they aren't the top crew anymore.


Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
Brian turned away from the rapidly fleeing car; somehow he was unable to watch  
  
Dominic drive away in the Supra. Instead, he turned to face the half dozen police cruisers  
  
that raced down the street with sirens wailing. It felt like, as Dominic left, a bit of Brian  
  
left with him. He stood stock still as five of the cruisers raced past him, the Chief's car  
  
the only one that stopped. Brian leaned casually against the driver's side door and said,  
  
"You won't catch Johnny Tran chief, not with the wheels he's got." "Tran? Torretto's the  
  
one who did the heists." The chief said, a confused expression settling on his face. "No,  
  
Tran pulled the heists. He hired stuntmen to do the precision driving, the jumping into the  
  
trucks, but he drove the lead car. The failed heist this morning failed was because  
  
Tran was desperate, his stuntmen backed out of the deal, and he had to take the members  
  
of his gang with him. He had to make the jump from the car to the truck himself. The  
  
truck driver said he saw a tall male with spiky hair jump to his truck. Torretto and his  
  
crew helped me find the truth, but one of them fell under fire, his name's Jessie. He'll be  
  
at the hospital now; he took six shots from an Ingram fired by Tran. A couple more of his  
  
crew have some nasty wounds, names are Letty and Vince. In return for me giving you  
  
all the dirt on Tran and his operation, all of them are to be granted full protection until  
  
they are released. The records of Dominic Torretto and his crew are to be erased for their  
  
duties to the city. Those are my terms." Brian finished, panting slightly. "The  
  
commissioner won't like it, but ok." The chief said after about five minutes. Brian  
  
handed over a legal-sized envelope, which the chief tore open like a kid opening his  
  
presents on Christmas morning. "One more thing, I'm quitting the force." Brian handed  
  
over his badge and gun, then without another word he walked away, towards a bus stop.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me Spilner!" The chief shouted at Brian's back.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Dominic pulled up outside the hospital in his RX-7. He parked it as  
  
close to the hospital as he dared. He walked inside, for once in his life he felt at ease with  
  
the universe. "You must be Mr. Torretto." A grandmother-type receptionist at the front  
  
desk said. "Yeah, how'd you know?" Dominic said in mild surprise. "Your sister told us  
  
what you looked like. Your friends are on the third floor, room 309." She said with a  
  
smile. "Thank you." Dominic said, walking over to the elevator. When he entered the  
  
room, he saw a pair of beds separated by a curtain. Vince was in the nearest bed, feigning  
  
sleep. "Oh wake up you big faker." Dominic said with a chuckle. He hit Vince lightly on  
  
his uninjured arm, sitting down next to his bed. "Hey, Dom's here AND free, how much  
  
better can this get?" Vince said in his best imitation of a talk show host. "Brian came  
  
through, our records are clean." Dominic said. For once, Vince couldn't come up with a  
  
clever yet idiotic quip. Mia suddenly appeared, sweeping through the doorway as if  
  
floating on air. "Jessie just came out of surgery. He's sustained some serious injuries, but  
  
he's gonna be ok." She said breathlessly. A cheer went up in the hospital room as  
  
Dominic turned to Letty. "How you holding out?" Dominic said softly. Letty was  
  
surprised, not so much by the question but by the look on his face. No big shit-eating  
  
grin, no devil-may-care smirks, but an expression of genuine concern for her. "I'm great,  
  
the doctor said I can leave tomorrow." She said with a smile as she embraced Dominic  
  
for several seconds. "Hey, how about we go visit Jessie?" Mia suggested. They moved  
  
down the carpeted hallway to Jessie's room at the end of the hall. He was still asleep, the  
  
only other occupants were Brian, sitting at Jessie's side and holding his hand, and a nurse  
  
marking down some information on his chart. Mia silently embraced Brian in a silent hug  
  
as the others crowded around Jessie's bed. "He should be waking up in a few minutes,  
  
you may visit with him for a maximum of ten minutes, but he needs his rest." The nurse  
  
said sternly. They nodded as she left the room, shutting the door behind her as they all  
  
took seats, watching Jessie sleep. After a few minutes, Jessie started to stir from his drug-  
  
induced slumber, smiling weakly at them all. "Hey guys." He said softly. "How do you  
  
feel?" Brian asked, gripping Jessie's hand even harder. "Like the circulation to my hand  
  
is cut off." Jessie said. Brian laughed and released his hand. "Really, how do you feel."  
  
Dominic said. "Like I got blasted by a goddamn Ingram, but otherwise ok." Jessie  
  
responded. "Good. How bad does it hurt?" Mia said. "Kinda numb, whatever they shot  
  
me up with seriously dulled the pain, but pretty soon its gonna hurt like a bitch." Jessie  
  
said. They chuckled lightly as Jessie began to nod off. "We'll see ya' tomorrow buddy."  
  
Dominic said. "After this, I need a vacation." Jessie mumbled before finally falling  
  
asleep. "What do you guys think?" Dominic said. As one they replied, "Vacation."  
  
(To Be Continued) 


End file.
